My Angel of Darkness
by FireCacodemon
Summary: While listening to the song called Angel of Darkness by Alex C. Featuring Yasmin.K. Serenity draws what her Angel of Darkness would look like. At night...strange things can happen. This use to be a one-shot but is now going to be a T rated story! What will Sernity do now that her Angel of Darkness now walks the Earth? Take a look inside and find out what goes on.
1. Birth of an Angel of Darkness

FireCacodemon: I got back to hearing the song called Angel of Darkness by Alex C. featuring Yasmin.K. and I thought of Serenity...I've been meaning to write a Serenity story and so here is it.

Yami: Why am I here?

FireCacodemon: Because you're always here when I do a Yu-Gi-Oh story.

Yami: oh yeah...anyway, FireCacodemon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song.

FireCacodemon: It's a Yu-Gi-Oh song-fic...hopefully it will be better than my others song-fics I have for Yu-Gi-Oh.

Yami: Let's let the readers read.

FireCacodemon: ok

Yami: Words in _Italics_ are lyrics from the song.

* * *

My Angel of Darkness

Serenity was sitting in her room with her light blue head phones in her ears and her black and pink ipod switched on. She was listening to one of her favourite songs called Angel of Darkness by Alex C. Featuring Yasmin.K. Serenity was soon attacked to the song as she started drawing on some paper. Serenity was always a fantastic drawer and she loved to draw fairies and lots of magical creatures both small and cute to large and demonic type creatures. Once Serenity had heard the song she was hooked onto it and she couldn't stop listening to it. Serenity had no idea why she was so hooked on the song but she felt hypnotised while listening to the song.

_Angel of Darkness_

_Angel of Darkness_

_The World is in your hand_

_But I will fight until the end_

Serenity hummed softly to the tune on her ipod before she started to draw where her angel of darkness would look like if she could decide.

_Angel of Darkness_

_Angel of Darkness_

_Don't follow your command_

_But I will fight and I will stand_

Serenity drew the angel's body first. She smiled as she made the angel just shorter then Seto Kaiba. If her angel of darkness and Kaiba stood next to each other then the angel would come up to Kaiba's chest. Their hair Serenity gave the angel came out in three colours and in the shape of a star on its head. The outline of the hair was a crimson colour before the hair took on a dark colour before blond highlights shot through its hair and blond bangs fell over the face which needed to be designed. Serenity smiled at the hair before she moved onto the face.

"_When Darkness falls, pain is all, the Angel of Darkness, will leave behind, and I will fight_" Serenity spoke in time with the song as she drew the angel's face in. Sharp eyes on the angel of darkness seemed to fit in her mind and she made the eyes crimson before she worked on the nose and mouth of her angel. Serenity smiled when she decided to make the angel look like a male instead of having a female angel. This was going to be her angel of darkness and this was her picture. Not even her brother Joey could stop her...mainly was because he was out with Tristan at the moment anyway. Serenity made the angel wear a black leather jacket over a black tank top. Black shoes and black leather trousers to make her angel look more appearing. She gave the angel pale skin with claws instead of hands but she also gave the angel the ability to change his claws to hands if he so wanted.

_The love is lost_

_Beauty and light_

_Have vanished from_

_Garden of Delight_

_The dreams are gone_

_Midnight has come_

_The darkness is our new kingdom_

"_Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness, the world is in your hand, but I will fight until the end. Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness, Don't follow your command, but I will fight and I will stand_" Serenity sang with the song. Serenity had finished off the demonic wings that her angel had. The angel now needed. Serenity grabbed her colouring pages and started colouring in her picture. She also gave the angel a dark purple aura around the angel to show off the fact that he wasn't a weak angel and that he could kill you if he so wanted.

"Hunt goes on, deep in the night, time to pray, down on your knees, you can't hide from me, eternal light, until my last, breath I will fight...I will fight" Serenity spoke like the song spoke.

_Now realise_

_The stars they die_

_Darkness has_

_Fallen is paradise_

_But we'll be strong_

_And we will fight_

_Against the_

_Creatures of the night_

"_Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness, the world is in your hand, but I will fight until the end, Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness, Don't follow your command, But I will fight and I will stand"_ Serenity sang the last of the song just as she finished inking the picture to make it stand out more. Her picture was complete. Serenity put the picture on her wall after putting two blobs of bluetac on the corners of the picture. Serenity admired her picture before she noticed that her ipod was running out of charge and she sighed. She wanted to hear the song more but then she noticed the time. It was getting near nine o'clock in the evening and she needed to get some sleep. Serenity changed into her pink pyjamas and turned the light off and found her way into her bed. Serenity lay down before she smiled.

"Good night Angel of Darkness" Serenity whispered in her sleep. The moon light fell into the room before it fell onto the picture. The picture gave off a crimson glow before a claw started to emerge from the picture. After a few minutes the angel from the picture was standing in the room. Crimson eyes gave off a glow. He turned to look at Serenity sleeping in the bed before he flew over to her and hovered over her. He watched her sleeping in the bed before he landed next to the bed and watched her. He changed his claw into a hand and ran his fingers down Serenity's face. She wasn't completely asleep and she opened her eyes and looked up. The Angel of Darkness was looking right back at her. Serenity wanted to scream but she looked up at the picture she drew and then looked at the boy in her room.

"You're...my...picture?" Serenity asked before the Angel of Darkness smiled.

"I'm your Angel of Darkness and I am yours to command" The Angel of Darkness told Serenity with a smile on his face.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Love it? Hate it? Want something from it?

Yami: Come on FireCacodemon...let's go home.

Serenity: Where are you two going?

Yami: if you want you can come with us Serenity?

Serenity: where are you going?

FireCacodemon: To wander around Domino city and just hang out

Serenity: Sounds like fun

Yami: bye readers

Serenity: Review would be nice. Please spare some of your time to leave a review.


	2. Getting to Know an Angel of Darkness

FireCacodemon: I decided to change the song-fic oneshot into a story since a nice person called Nyx's Black Rose thought it would be a good idea to turn it into a story. If anyone did read this and wanted it to be turned into a story then here you go.

Yami: FireCacodemon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh...thankfully

FireCacodemon: HEY!

Yami: Look at some of your stories...

*FireCacodemon chesks over the stories*

FireCacodemon: You're right...

Yami: Anyway...on with the chapter

* * *

Getting to Know an Angel of Darkness is Hard

Serenity looked at the Angel of Darkness which in return was looking back at her. Serenity wasn't sure what she was going to do with the Angel of Darkness since she wasn't really expecting him to be real. Crimson eyes looked around the room where Serenity was in before he felt Serenity's eyes looking at him. He turned to face Serenity again. She wasn't sure if she should say something or let him continue looking around. She didn't have to say anything before his eyes fell onto her again.

"What do you mean...by 'I'm your Angel of Darkness and I'm yours to command'?" Serenity asked The Angel of Darkness. The Angel of Darkness smiled.

"Like I said before. I am yours to command. You tell me to do something and I follow without hesitation." The Angel of Darkness told Serenity.

"Do you have a name?" Serenity asked innocently. The Angel of Darkness looked at Serenity confused by her question.

"A name?" The Angel of Darkness asked confused before Serenity smiled.

"A name you go by...I'm Serenity. Do you have a name?" Serenity asked the Angel of Darkness.

"I don't have...you never gave me a name." The Angel of Darkness told Serenity. Serenity noticed that it was midnight before she looked up at her Angel of Darkness.

"I'm going to call you Yami...since you came during night. If you don't mind...I'm going to go back to sleep...my brother Joey won't be happy if I'm shattered in the morning." Serenity told the newly names Angel of Darkness.

"Of course mistress...anything you want me to do while you sleep?" Yami asked Serenity as he flexed his wings slightly.

"Just call me Serenity...you should get some sleep as well. I don't want you shattered during the day." Serenity told Yami. Yami looked at Serenity before he nodded.

"Where shall I sleep?" Yami asked Serenity.

"I didn't think about that...how about with me?" Serenity asked Yami. Yami smiled before he changed his claws to hands, his wings went into his body and stored ready to be used if needed. His fangs were still visible but he couldn't change that factor one little bit. Not that Yami wanted to change it. Yami also made the eye of Anubis fade so that it wasn't visible to anyone. Yami looked really human which made things easier to do but Serenity had a feeling that when Joey entered her room in the morning that he was going to get the shock of his life. Serenity climbed out of bed to let Yami get in so that he would be near the wall while Serenity would be facing the door. It didn't take long before she found that Yami was fast asleep in the bed. Serenity smiled and settled down and started to sleep.

My Angel of Darkness – Getting to Know an Angel of Darkness is Hard

"Hey Serenity." Serenity felt herself being shaken by her brother. She was glad that it wasn't a slap since she was sleeping in the same bed as Yami. Serenity opened her eyes and looked up at Joey.

"Hi Joey." Serenity smiled at Joey.

"Come on sis...let's go and get some breakfast." Joey said to Serenity with a smile on his face. Serenity turned to see behind her to see Yami still asleep behind her. Serenity waited until Joey left the room before she went to wake Yami up. Serenity gently shook Yami and he sleepily opened his crimson eyes and gave out a yawn. His fangs were visible but they weren't like vampires or wear-wolf fangs that looked threatening. They were kind only because Serenity knew that Yami wasn't going to hurt her. He wouldn't let himself hurt Serenity and she knew that.

"Yami...come on...wake up." Serenity said softly to Yami. Yami turned to Serenity before she climbed out of bed. Yami climbed out of the bed after Serenity and they both started to leave the room. Yami could sense that something was bothering Serenity

"Is there something that bothers you?" Yami asked Serenity.

"Joey came into the bedroom and didn't see you...how come?" Serenity asked Yami. Yami gave a small chuckle before he sighed.

"You're the only one who can see me as I only want you to see me. You may have drawn me on a piece of paper but I'm more then what you wrote. Don't worry Serenity...I'm not going to hurt you." Yami told Serenity. Serenity wasn't sure if it was a good thing to have Yami around Joey. Yami wasn't going to attack Serenity but he didn't say that he wasn't going to attack Joey.

"Please...don't hurt Joey...he's my brother." Serenity told Yami.

"I have no reason to. Besides...I know the difference between friend and foe." Yami told Serenity who sighed in relief. How can Yami tell the difference from a friend and an enemy? Yami seemed to be an enigma for the time being but he was fairly new here so she didn't really have a lot to go on but she was going to keep an eye on Yami. If she was the only person that can see him at the moment then she's going to have to help him get use to this world and probably not class everyone as an enemy but a friend.

Serenity and Yami walked into the kitchen before they both noticed that Joey had already arranged Serenity's breakfast and he was already sitting down on eating his. Serenity smiled before she sat down to eat her breakfast. Yami clearly looked like he didn't fit in but there wasn't really anything he could do at the moment. Serenity felt a little bad since she was eating something and Yami was probably hungry in the room and standing behind her. Serenity looked at her brother before she looked up at her brother before she looked up at Yami. Yami looked down at Serenity since she was sitting down and Yami was standing and Serenity could clearly see the hunger in his eyes. You couldn't really miss it since it was glowing in his eyes.

"Don't have to stand around and wait for me. You can go and get your own meal Yami." Serenity whispered to Yami.

"I really don't think I can feast now...not in front of Joey. Food disappearing won't be a good sign for him." Yami told Serenity. Yami had a point but then again...Joey was too absorbed into his food to even notice Serenity looking at the invisible Angel of Darkness.

"He really won't care." Serenity told Yami. Yami still didn't make a move to take any food.

"I can't...I don't want to scare Joey." Yami told Serenity. Serenity knew that Joey wasn't able to see Yami but that wasn't the point. Yami did have a reason not to eat food around people who couldn't see him. He didn't really want to scare Joey but it was like he was hiding from something. Serenity needed to ask Yami about it later. Serenity finished her breakfast and Joey took her bowl and did the washing up. Once that was all sorted out Joey decided to take Serenity out for the day. Yami had no choice but to follow.

My Angel of Darkness – Getting to Know an Angel of Darkness is Hard

Joey and Serenity were sitting on the swings happily swinging on their own swings while Yami was standing perfectly fine on top of the swings waiting for something to do. Yami's stomach growled in annoyance as it hadn't had any food in a while. Serenity heard Yami's stomach growl and she looked up at him. She felt sorry that Yami had to stay with her but even if she did tell Yami that it would be ok to leave her for a few seconds to get food. Yami sat down on the bar before he decided to hang upside down. Serenity looked at him confused.

"Joey...can you please get some ice cream?" Serenity asked Joey. Joey smiled and nodded.

"Sure. Any flavour?" Joey asked Serenity who nodded. Joey stopped his swing and got off. He soon walked off to find an ice cream truck so that he could get some ice cream. This was Serenity's chance to talk to Yami without looking like she needed a mental asylum.

"Yami...you're hungry...I can tell." Serenity told Yami. Yami let his legs fall off the bar before he landed safely on the ground. Serenity pointed to the swing and smiled. Yami understood what she was meaning and sat down on the swing. Luckily there weren't many people at the park and if Yami was going to act like the wind he gently moved the swing to act like the wind when it blew. Serenity smiled softly.

"Yes...I'm hungry...but I'm a rare type of dark angel that requires meat...fresh meat." Yami told Serenity.

"So you...kill to eat?" Serenity asked a little scared.

"Animal, human...any living large creature...I could easily eat a lion without any damage done to me...but because I'm here with you...coming to a meal isn't easy. Serving you isn't going to be easy for me since I'm royalty back where I come from. Life for me isn't going to be easy." Yami told Serenity.

"What will happen if you don't eat?" Serenity asked Yami.

"I can't die...if I don't eat for a while then you might be on the menu." Yami told Serenity.

"We better get you some food then...where are we going to get it?" Serenity asked Yami.

"I don't know...where I came from when other angels were put on trial and found guilty they left them for me to devour...soul, bones, organs, skin...anything on an angel and I'll devour it. I'm one of the darkest angels back where I came from. I'm just glad to be away from there to be honest." Yami told Serenity. Serenity noticed that Joey was coming back with the ice cream and Yami noticed to. They would have to talk later because it would be weird for Joey to see Serenity talk to thin air.

"When will you become visible to the others?" Serenity asked Yami quickly.

"I don't really want to be visible to the others but I don't know when. Sorry Serenity." Yami told Serenity. Joey came back and Yami quickly climbed up the metal on the swing that kept it here and sat back on top of the swings. The swing where Joey once sat wasn't acting like it was blowing in the wind. Serenity looked up at Yami before Joey sat down on the swing.

"Everything ok Serenity?" Joey asked as he gave Serenity her ice cream. Serenity smiled since Joey had given her a strawberry flavoured ice cream and Joey had a plain vanilla ice cream. They both sat on the swings enjoying the ice cream and the cool breeze in the park.

My Angel of Darkness – Getting to Know an Angel of Darkness is Hard

Joey had left Serenity on her own. This was her chance to go and get to know Yami more. Yami needed food but the only possible way how Yami can get food is by night and then have him cleaned up before morning. Yami was still with Serenity no matter where she was. Even if she did get out from Yami's sight he seemed to teleport back to her. Now Yami and Serenity were alone Yami didn't have to stay invisible anymore until Joey returned. Serenity was sitting down on the sofa before Yami sighed next to her. They were both watching television but that didn't interest Yami.

"What's wrong?" Serenity asked Yami.

"I'm not interested with the TV...and I know you have questions." Yami told Serenity.

"How do you know that I have questions?" Serenity asked Yami.

"You could say it's a bad habit but I keep peeking into your mind...only to find that you have questions about me." Yami told Serenity.

"What do you know about me?" Serenity asked Yami.

"I mainly go into the confused part of your mind. Thought I may be able to answer questions that you have." Yami told Serenity. Seemed harmless enough right? Serenity smiled at Yami before she sighed.

"I'm not sure how you came out from my picture but I don't see why you're invisible to other people." Serenity told Yami.

"I could have come out of anything but I wanted to come out from your picture since...I enjoyed the way you drew me...even if you didn't realise that you were drawing me. I just thought the picture was a good way on getting to this world. Thanks to the moon light that hit the picture it gave me energy boost as well which meant my powers have increased as well. I'm just hiding from people because I don't trust them but I'm sure after a while I'll become visible to Joey and the rest of the world." Yami told Serenity. Serenity looked at Yami.

"How powerful are you?" Serenity asked Yami. A smile spread on his face before he gave a small chuckle.

"I'm more powerful then the Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Yami told Serenity. She heard from Joey that the Blue-eyes white dragon was one of the most powerful cards and that only 4 of them were made in total since it was so powerful. Serenity had some knowledge of Duel Monsters but it wasn't a lot since she wasn't a massive fan of the game like Joey was.

"So...what qualities do you have?" Serenity asked Yami. Yami froze up. He had never been asked that question before and didn't think it was going to be a good idea to tell Serenity. Knowledge was power and Yami knew all about power. Yami was tempted to release his wings and leave Serenity but that just seemed a bit cruel to her.

"I can't tell you...forgive me." Yami told Serenity. Serenity seemed to be a little depressed but she tried not to show it. Serenity looked at the clock seeing that Joey won't return for a long while.

"Why aren't you going to tell me?" Serenity asked Yami.

"Because knowledge is power...and this knowledge will put you at risk of getting hurt. I can't let that happen to you." Yami told Serenity who understood what he was going on. Joey wouldn't be very happy if e was put in danger and neither would Yami so she was going to have to find out in time. Yami felt really bad for not telling Serenity but it was for her own good. He could not have put it another way. She was important and he wasn't going to let himself be the problem for Serenity.

"Will I find out?" Serenity asked innocently.

"Maybe...but I want to find out more about this world. I've only heard about it through stories back home. Never thought I would find my way through here." Yami told Serenity with a smile on his face. Serenity never thought that Yami wanted to find out more about this world.

"If you're an Angel of Darkness...why haven't you killed anyone yet?" Serenity asked.

"Not all Angels of Darkness kill people. Some of us are hunters and others are killers. We change." Yami told Serenity.

"You said that you'll kill me if I don't get any food for you." Serenity told Yami.

"I said you might be on the menu...I noticed that there are some other people which will make a great meal for me. I'm not kidding but you aren't exactly the best meal for me anyway. Your soul is too innocent for my taste and don't take this wrong but you're not exactly in the muscular category." Yami told Serenity. She wasn't sure if she should take offence to it or be grateful that she wasn't that muscular because she didn't really have a lot on her. Yami seemed to be interested in people with large muscles...meaning more meat for him to have.

"Never judge a book by its cover Yami." Serenity warned Yami.

"Did I offend you?" Yami asked out of curiosity. Serenity looked at Yami before she sighed.

"You never know if I'm strong or weak." Serenity told Yami.

"You're right about that. Some people haven't got a lot of meat on them but they can be strong while others who have a lot of meat on them are really weak." Yami told Serenity.

"What do you mean why soul is too innocent anyway?" Serenity asked Yami.

"I would rather have a soul which has done wrong then to take a soul which has done no wrong." Yami told Serenity and she smiled at that. She knew Joey did some wrong before but he had the punishment done to him and now he was better off than before. She was slightly worried if Yami went after Joey for food but then again...if Yami followed everything Serenity said would that make the house perfect to stay in since he won't harm them? Yami got up from his seat and started to look around. Serenity got up and followed him.

"What happens if there is someone who has done wrong but had punishment...are they still good for you?" Serenity asked Yami.

"No...They served their punishment. I'm only really interested in people who got away with their wrong doing." Yami told Serenity.

"What about a serial killer?" Serenity asked Yami. Yami chuckled slightly before he turned back to Serenity.

"Do you remember the mystery of Jack the Ripper in England?" Yami asked Serenity.

"No...I don't know who Jack the Ripper is." Serenity told Yami.

"Well...Jack the Ripper walked the streets of London in England. Jack the Ripper was said to have killed 5 prostitutes of Whitechapel. The police still suspected more murders but I'm going to go into much detail since it was a gruesome time back in England. They said he disappeared...but I know the truth." Yami told Serenity before she froze on the spot. Yami walked into the hallway before he looked around. Serenity's home wasn't that bad but he thought the news he just told Serenity must have given her a shock. Yami felt really guilty for telling her that but she did ask about a serial killer and him. He only told her what she wanted to know...Even if it was gruesome he was an Angel of Darkness and he was not to be taken lightly.

* * *

Yami: Here is the one review

FireCacodemon: Nyx's Black Rose - I'm glad you think that this is a nice change from the other Serenity and Yami fan-fics and I really love the song and I always wanted a good reason to make Yami an Angel of Darkness. please continue to support this story since I'm writing it and you're the only reviewer I had.

Yami: What about the people who either favourited or followed the story?

FireCacodemon: Thanks Sanasuke for favouriting the story and for following the story. I didn't forget about you ^_^ And for the other people who read the story I'm going to thank you now before I forget.

Yami: We better go...

FireCacodemon: Yeah...well bye guys. Enjoy the upcomming chapters.


	3. I Need To Tell SomeoneSomeone Close

FireCacodemon: I'm back with another chapter of My Angel of Darkness

Yami: FireCacodemon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Serenity: Yami...what's going to happen in this story?

Yami: Ask FireCacodemon...the author of the story.

FireCacodemon: Shall we go on with the chapter? I'll tell you later Serenity.

Serenity: Ok

* * *

I Need To Tell Someone...Someone Close

_The street lights were the only source of light in the night sky. The sky was pitch black and a large man wearing dark colours were running down the streets of Domino City with a hand bag clamped strongly in his grasp. He clearly knew where he was going in Domino city before he bumped into someone. The person who he bumped into landed on the floor._

"_Watch where you're going!" The thug growled at the person on the floor before the person on the floor got up from the floor._

"_You're just a pathetic human. Your soul on the other hand is perfect for me." The person said in a dark and sinister voice. The thug took a step back as the person walked into the light. Tri-coloured hair came into view alone with crimson eyes. Claws instead of hands and demonic wings came into the light along with the full black clothing that the person had. The person smiled showing all the razor sharp teeth that the person had._

"_What or who are you?" The thug asked the person._

"_The names Yami and I'm the one who'll be bringing you to justice." Yami said as the eye on Anubis started to glow on his forehead. Howling of screams echoed in the street. The thug was murdered right on the spot and blood splattered on all the walls around where Yami and the thug was once standing. Only the skin of the thug remained and Yami's stomach growled in annoyance since he was starving. Yami soon walked over to the remainders of the body and started to eat._

Yami awoke from his nightmare. Serenity was lying innocently next to him in her bed. Yami had refused to sleep with Serenity but Serenity mad managed to get Yami to sleep with her in the bed. Yami soon checked his hands to see if they were claws before placed his hand on his head after seeing that he didn't revert back to his dark angel form and rubbed his eyes. This hasn't been the first time Yami had this nightmare. The first kill he ever made was on a thug yes but that wasn't what bothered him. Yami needed to get some food in his system for the safety of Serenity but he didn't want to leave her. Serenity was still sleeping as Yami managed to get out of bed without disturbing Serenity and he left the room. He needed to get food and if he was going to have to fly to a farm and kill one of their animals then so be it. Yami heard the front door open using a key and he was suspecting that Joey was coming in the house. Yami looked at his watch and read the numbers on the watch. 11:30pm.

"I'm telling you, two kids live here." Yami heard a voice. He never heard that voice before and he grew cautious. If it was someone who knew of his existence then they might be after Serenity to get to him. Yami was invisible to everyone but Serenity but that didn't stop them hearing his footsteps on a creaky floorboard.

"What happens if one of them wakes up?" Another voice filled the air. Yami didn't recognise either of the voices so he was guessing that they were going to rob the place. Yami emitted a low growl at the people who were going to steal from Serenity. He didn't care much about Joey but he cared deeply for Serenity.

"They are both asleep. We've been watching this house remember?" The first voice came again. Yami used his wings and flew down the stairs since he knew that there was a creaky floorboard on one of the steps. He kept stepping on it while walking up the stairs with Serenity and every time Serenity would giggle at his embarrassment. He would never get use to the squeak that it will make when either Serenity and/or Yami stepped on it. Yami flew into the living room where two men were looking around to see what was valuable enough for them. Yami felt his stomach growl and he tried to keep the noise down but failed to do so. The two men turned around to see nothing.

"That was you. I told you that you to eat before we came here." The first man said before the second man put up his hands in objection.

"I did eat before I came. That wasn't me." The second man said before they both shrugged and they went back to finding something they can steal. Their eyes fell on the television. Personally Yami could do without the television but Serenity and Joey enjoyed the television and so he needed to save it from the thief's so that Joey would have something do watch. Yami sighed before he landed on the floor without making a noise and became visible to them. He folded his wings away before he cleared his thought catching the attention of the two criminals in the house. They both turned around to see Yami standing there with his arms folded and he was clearly not amused. Yami waited for the thieves to do something to him but they stood there observing him.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Yami asked the two thieves before they both started laughing quietly.

"You're not going to stop us from robbing the house. We have the phone while you have nothing." The first thief said in clear victory. They were both thrilled that Yami didn't have a phone near him but Yami knew that he wasn't going to use the phone anyway. Yami's stomach growled at him indicating that he needed food and he needed it soon. The two thieves smiled as Yami growled in hunger. Yami soon smiled causing fear to run through the thieves systems. Fangs clearly showing from Yami's smile. His hands soon turned to claws since he could no longer resist leaving food. He was hungry and the thieves were going to be fine. They had committed crimes before and managed to escape punishment. That's all that Yami needed to have a good meal. He was going to have to take them outside so that their blood won't stain the carpet on the floor. He was also going to have to get a change of clothes from his home back in his realm since he was probably going to get caked in blood. Yami smelt the fear coming off the thieves and it smelt good. He did his best while around Serenity to act as normal as possible and not draw attention.

"It's been ages since I've had a meal. I think it's about time I had a meal." Yami told the thieves in a cold sinister voice. The thieves started to panic from the fact that Yami's voice went from calm and cool to cold and sinister. The thieves were use to have to avoid dogs but now that Yami's here they were going to have to find a better way to escape from this house.

"We're not on the menu." The second thief growled before their visions went to darkness.

My Angel of Darkness – I Need to Tell Someone...Someone Close

Serenity awoke the following morning to notice that Yami wasn't sleeping next to her like he was last night. Confusion flooded her mind and she went to go and find where Yami had got to. He never left Serenity before so his sudden disappearance was unsettling for her. She knew that Yami was hungry but was he hungry enough to attack her brother?! Serenity quickly climbed out of bed and ran down the corridor in fear if Yami was attacked Joey. Joey was a heavy sleeper so he probably wouldn't wake up even if he was getting attacked by Yami. Serenity found Joey's room and opened the door. She peeped inside and breathed a sigh of relief as she found that Joey was still in one piece. That made fear leave her system but then where was Yami? If he wasn't trying to make a meal out of Joey then where would he be? Serenity closed the door to leave Joey alone before he wandered downstairs looking for Yami. She didn't have to look far as she noticed that the door leading to the back garden was open. Curiosity took over her and she went to find out why the door was open.

Serenity walked over to the door and pushed it open to find that Yami was sleeping all curled up like a cat with a bone in his mouth. He was still in his angle form which only caused worry to flood Serenity's mind. Yami had a bone in his mouth and it didn't look like a bone from an animal, biology knowledge was telling her that. Serenity smelt something strange in the air and quickly put her hand over her nose so that she didn't smell the air but her hand instead. The smell of blood was in the air and Serenity couldn't stand it. Yami on the other hand seemed perfectly fine with the smell as he was sleeping peacefully. Serenity went down to gently shake him. She kind of wanted to know why Yami had a bone in his mouth and the area smell so horrible. After a few attempts she managed to wake Yami up.

"Yami...what happened here?" Serenity asked as she took Yami back inside. She didn't really think that she'll be able to touch him since he was an angel of darkness. Yami let Serenity take him inside and he felt a little guilty from what he did last night. Yami used his other hand to remove the bone from his mouth so that he could talk.

"I got really hungry...and I wasn't going to leave this house to find food. I had a nightmare about killing the first time that I killed to have my food...but then the house was going to get burgled and I...I don't think I need to explain more." Yami told Serenity. She dropped Yami's hand and she turned around to look at him.

"So...that bone there...is from a burglar?" Serenity asked Yami with worry in her voice.

"Yup." Yami replied short and sweet. Yami knew that Serenity was going to hate what he did but he couldn't help it.

"You didn't have to kill them..." Serenity said softly in a sad tone of voice. Yami easily picked it up after hearing it so much after he killed someone or something. That made Yami's guilt grow. It wasn't his fault that his hunger took over and he needed to satisfy it or he would make Serenity hate him completely.

"I'm sorry..." Yami told Serenity with his voice full of depression. Serenity looked away from Yami and decided that she should get herself some breakfast. She left Yami standing in the living room. Yami watched as Serenity left him alone. Yami could only hate himself at the moment...he was hungry and it wasn't anyone close to Serenity and it wasn't in the house...what did he do wrong? Yami looked at the bone in his hand before his grip tightened on the bone causing it to break. The bone shattered into different pieces. 2 large pieces at the end of the bone while the middle remained in tiny shards. He had hurt Serenity's trust and he knew it...Joey couldn't even see him and before he had the chance Yami turned himself invisible from the world. Serenity would be the only on that could see him. In order to stop himself from creating more mess then he had done with Serenity he was just going to hide in the shadows.

"I've already committed murders in this world...when I was in training but I can't explain to her that when my hunger gets the better of me it's hard to resist a meal when it's standing right in front of me." Yami said quietly before he picked up the other two parts of the bone and sighed. He really didn't know what to do and he needed to pick up the pace in what he was going to do.

Yami's hearing picked up footsteps coming down the corridor and watched as Joey was walking down the stairs. Joey yawned when he reached the bottom step and headed towards the kitchen. Yami could only hope that Joey could sort out Serenity because he knew that she didn't want to see him. He was still caked in blood from the killing that he did and decided that he was going to need a change of clothes.

My Angel of Darkness – I Need to Tell Someone...Someone Close

"Hey sis, what's up?" Joey asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing..." Serenity told Joey. Joey could clearly hear the hint of sadness in her voice and she was clearly upset about something. Joey walked over to his sister and put an arm around her.

"Something's bothering you. I can tell from your voice and I know you." Joey told Serenity.

"There's something I've been keeping a secret from you. I don't know if I should tell you though..." Serenity started before Joey cut her off.

"If you don't know how to tell me then you can always write it down." Joey told Serenity with his happy-go-lucky voice and his cheesy smile in his face. That got Serenity to smile and she soon started laughing. Joey was glad that his sister was laughing from his actions.

"I can't write it down though." Serenity told Joey after she stopped laughing and returned to neutral. Joey pulled up a chair and sat down before Serenity did the same. She couldn't just tell Joey that she drew a picture and it came to life in her bedroom...that's just weird. Serenity was going to have to come up with something different if she was going to revile Yami to Joey. He didn't want to revile himself to Joey and Serenity was going to have to come up with a clever way to trick Yami into showing himself to Joey. Serenity was worried that Joey was going to flip at Yami for sleeping in the same bed as her. She was starting to get worried when Yami wasn't with her at the moment. Joey could tell that his sister was worrying.

"Hey, sis...are you ok? You look worried about something." Joey commented on Serenity with his voice filled with worry for the time being. Serenity had never acted like this before and now it was worrying him.

"No...I'm not ok. I have to tell you something but I don't know how to tell you." Serenity told her brother. Her voice was shaking slightly and she was worried on what Yami was doing for the time being. She had a growing feeling that she hurt Yami but she couldn't really go and find him when she has just told Joey that she's not ok.

"Serenity, what's wrong?" Joey asked Serenity. Serenity sighed and sat down on a chair near the table and inhaled deeply. She thought about what she was going to say and how she was going to say it. She needed to tell someone else about Yami and she was going to tell Joey about Yami. Her brother was one person she kept close to her and she was going to tell Yami. She didn't care if Joey didn't accept Yami. Yami was going to stay here and that was final.

"Joey, I drew a picture of an Angel of darkness. I kind of created him and during the night...something happened and my Angel of Darkness came to life. He stood in my room and he follows my orders and he does whatever I tell him." Serenity started before Joey stopped her by putting his finger on Serenity's lips.

"I think you need to calm down. You might be getting a fever." Joey told Serenity in a concerned voice.

"No, I'm not. He's in the house. He's just invisible to people. Only I can see him." Serenity explained to Joey. Joey gave out a small chuckle before he did his best to calm down. It was hard considering the fact that this wasn't possible. There was no way that a person could be invisible unless they were on TV or a computer game.

"Serenity, you must be hallucinating." Joey told Serenity. Serenity shook her head. She knew it was going to be hard for Joey to understand since he hasn't seen Yami yet but if she asked Yami to revile himself to Joey then he was going to revile himself under Serenity's order.

"Joey...I'm not hallucinating! He's real and I can get him to show himself to you!" Serenity yelled at Joey. Joey couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Serenity was getting all worked up over something as silly as an imaginary friend. Serenity felt more rage build up inside of her as Joey was laughing at her. Her rage seemed to have attracted Yami as he appeared in the doorway back in his human form. He wasn't wearing black leather anymore. He was in a simple black t-shirt with a pair of black jeans on which matched his pair of black denim shoes on. Yami's crimson eyes fixed on the fuming Serenity and the laughing Joey. Serenity turned around and saw Yami standing in the doorway. He seemed to have cleaned himself up after what had happened this morning. Serenity kind of stomped over to Yami and dragged him over to where Joey was standing. Yami just watched the laughing blond boy with confusion written on his face as he turned to Serenity.

"You're not mad at me...from this morning are you?" Yami shuffled uncomfortable near Serenity.

"No...Just a little upset but I want you to show yourself to Joey." Serenity nearly yelled at Yami. She wasn't in the mood for playing games and Yami nodded. Yami removed the spell on himself that made himself invisible to anyone but Serenity. Joey wiped the tears from his eyes and noticed Yami standing there. Confusion still written on his face but it was enough to scare Joey. Joey leaned back on his chair and made it topple over.

"This is Yami!" Serenity told Joey as she pointed to Yami.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Like it? Hate it? Want me to re-write the chapter?

Yami: You really need to put yourself up a bit more instead of putting yourself down some times...

Serenity: Yeah...when you think something is terrible it isn't.

Yami: We have 2 reviews to answer as well. *gives reviews to FireCacodemon*

FireCacodemon: Flame Darkmoon - I'm glad you think this story is awesome...because I don't...

Yami: FireCacodemon...your nickname should be Negative.

Serenity: that's a bit mean...

Yami: But true.

FireCacodemon: ...

Yami: Can I answer this one?

FireCacodemon: Go on...

Yami: Nyx'sBlackRose - Thanks for the review, FireCacodemon really appreciated it. I'm glad you loved the last chapter. We'll be updating as soon as the chapter is written.

Serenity: Yami's right.

FireCacodemon: Yeah...I did appreciate your review as well Flame Darkmoon. Yami just wants attention *growling at Yami*

Yami: We'll see you next chapter

FireCacodemon: If I don't take Yami's soul...

Serenity: Bye readers


	4. Seth, Yami's Best Friend

FireCacodemon: I'm really sorry for the long wait...I haven't really planned this through...so I'm not sure where I'll go going with this.

Yami: Besides, life hasn't exactly been the best to you.

FireCacodemon: True...

Serenity: FireCacodemon will try and write this story more...

FireCacodemon: Yeah, if school work doesn't cut into Fan-fiction time.

Yami: We should go...

FireCacodemon: Enjoy the chapter, Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Seth...Yami's Best Friend

"Joey, are you ok?" Serenity asked a little concerned when Joey hit the floor. The thud didn't sound painful but you could never tell with Joey. Yami wasn't sure if he should stay visible to Joey or go back to letting Serenity being the only person who could see him. Serenity ran over to Joey and looked over him. Joey wasn't unconscious but he did look a little he was going to have a headache for the rest of the day.

"Serenity?" Yami asked her gently.

"Yeah?" She asked her Angel of Darkness.

"Do I have to...stay visible to him? If I stay visible to him then everyone can see me." The Angel of Darkness told Serenity. She never thought about that. Yami didn't really like being visible to other people, probably because he was scared of them or he was worried. Serenity looked at her brother before she nodded.

"Please?" She asked him sweetly. Yami gave a small smile before he gave out a little sigh. He didn't really want everyone to see him but he can't disobey Serenity's orders. Joey cringed as he got up from the floor. He rubbed the back of his head to find that a bump was starting to form. Joey yelped in pain when he touched it. Serenity smiled and hugged Joey.

"So...you weren't kidding about Yami?" Joey asked Serenity confused. She shook her head and giggled slightly in excitement. Now that Joey knew about Yami, they won't have to hide anything anymore.

"I told you he was real." Serenity told Joey. She soon left Joey to go and get some ice for his head. "Yami, keep an eye on Joey. Joey, don't be mean to Yami." Serenity told the two men in the room as she left for the kitchen.

Yami shifted uncomfortably in the room while Joey watched him. Joey kept a good eye on Yami (who looked human at the moment) before questions started to form in his mind. If Yami was some kind of Angel of Darkness then why does he look human?

"You look human...why is that?" Joey asked Yami. Yami looked at Joey before he looked towards the kitchen hoping that Serenity would come soon.

"Because...This is the human world?" Yami didn't give the answer Joey was looking for.

"Why are you here?" He growled at Yami.

"To protect Serenity. Once she doesn't need me around anymore I'll leave." The Angel of Darkness told Serenity's brother. Joey's eyes widened a little from Yami's comment.

"What do you mean?" Joey asked.

"Something's coming...I can feel it. A threat to the human world. I'm here to stop it. I needed a ticket here and Serenity's picture was enough to let me through. It's a one-way trip though. Seeing as there was nothing left for me in my world, I came here." The words came out like the end of the world was coming. Joey raised an eye-brow at Yami in confusion.

"So, you're here to protect Serenity?" Yami nodded.

"I'll stop harm from touching her. I'll give up my own life to save her." Yami told Joey. Loyalty was dripping from the words which made Joey smile.

"That's good to hear..." Joey's face dropped slightly. "Why is there nothing left from your world?" Joey asked Yami.

"My parents got into a disagreement with each other and they ended up fighting over me. Because they were fighting over me I decided to run away. I was living alone for a while before I was befriended by another Angel of Darkness called Seth. Seth left to follow a human around and I decided that I should do the same." Yami told Joey. The look that Joey gave Yami seemed to be understanding.

"Sounds rough where you come from...Why did your parents start fighting?" Joey asked.

"I'm not sure...my parents were keeping a lot of things from me when I was growing up with them. I don't really know." Yami confessed to Joey.

"When's Serenity coming back with the ice? My head hurts like hell." Joey complained.

"I'm here Joey." Serenity said as she walked through the door. She handed Joey an ice-pack and Joey placed it on his head.

"So...How long has Yami been here?" Joey asked.

"A couple of days...not long, why?" She asked her brother.

"I don't think Joey's comfortable with me around...Serenity...can I go back into hiding?" Yami asks Serenity. Worry was clearly in his voice.

"It'll just take some time getting use to you being around. It's been me and Serenity for a while...having someone new feels strange." Joey confesses to the Angel of Darkness. Yami seemed to calm down after hearing that. Serenity smiled before Yami sighed.

"Yami, do you know if there are any other Angels of Darkness around?" Serenity asked. Yami wasn't sure if she wanted to find more or if she was just curios.

"There's one well known Angel here...I kind of want to go and find him." Yami said causing Serenity to smile in delight.

"How is Yami an Angel of Darkness anyway? He looks human." Joey complained.

"I don't really want to be showing my true form without a very good reason." He explained to Joey.

"Let's go looking for this Angel of Darkness and see how they are doing in this world." Serenity said and both Yami and Joey nodded. There was something that was bothering Yami but he hid it so well that the others didn't see it. He was really nervous to see another Angel of Darkness...he was hoping that it was Seth. If it was any other Angels then he wasn't sure how they were going to react to him. The runaway Angel...Seth would understand how he would be feeling.

"Seth...please let it be you." Yami said quietly. Joey and Serenity were getting ready to go and Yami could only wait for the people in the household to get themselves ready to leave. Yami noticed that Serenity was ready first before Joey.

"Let's go."

My Angel of Darkness – Seth...Yami's Best Friend

"Seto...Don't you think you should take a break from your job? I know you live for your job and I'm watching over Mokuba for you but...can we just have time together?" Kaiba looked out the corner of his eye to see his Angel of Darkness standing there with his arms crossed.

"You know how busy my life is Seth." Kaiba replied to Seth.

"That isn't the point Seto. If you are not careful you might lose Mokuba!" Seth cried out causing Kaiba to stop working. He turned around to see his Angel of Darkness before he sighed.

"That's why you're looking after Mokuba." He told Seth calmly.

"Another Angel of Darkness has appeared in this world...just to let you know."

"Then let's go and send it back where it came from. We don't exactly want another Angel of Darkness trying to take over Domino City." Kaiba said with a smirk on his face.

"Shall we get going then?" Seth asked the teenager in front of him. The CEO of Kaiba Corp nodded.

My Angel of Darkness – Seth...Yami's best friend

"So where are we looking?" Joey asked.

"We're following Yami. There isn't much we can do if Yami's taking us to the other one." Serenity commented.

"I'm starting to get the thought that it isn't such a good idea...I'm slightly worried on who it is. If it's Seth...will he remember me?" Yami asked.

"There probably won't be any problem...if it is Seth then what's the problem?" She asked the angel.

"Will he be the same Seth he was when I first met him...or someone who'll attack?" He questioned her.

"Let's just keep going." Joey added before Yami stopped. The feeling that the other Angel of Darkness was moving...towards them. Serenity noticed the sudden stop before she poked Joey in the shoulder. Joey turned to see his sister before he looked at Yami.

"It's coming..." Yami breathed out. Fear was starting to seep into his system. He looked behind him at Serenity before he wanted to forget the fear in his system. If that Angel of Darkness was going to attack then he needed to protect her. He and Joey were going to and there was nothing that could change because of it. Yami continued walking forwards, worried about the Angel of Darkness that was approaching them, worried for the safety with Serenity and Joey, worried about...everything. He could feel his true form trying to reach the surface as the other Angel of Darkness came close to him. The small group kept walking towards the direction where the other angel of darkness was before Yami cringed in pain. His true form threatening to surface...he couldn't let it. Now was not the time.

"Yami..." Serenity said.

"Don't worry...they'll have to get through me before they get to you," Yami defended her. Joey smiled a little. He didn't know how dangerous Angels of Darkness were and he knew that they weren't all going to be friendly like Yami is.

My Angel of Darkness – Seth...Yami's Best Friend

Seth and Kaiba walked towards where the other Angel of Darkness was located before Seth shivered slightly as they got near. Kaiba stopped walking before he crossed his arms.

"Draw your sword," Kaiba told Seth. Seth smiled as he drew a light blue blade. The handle of the sword was crafted by Seth so the handle fitted his hand perfectly as a dragon design was engraved onto the blade. Seth gripped his sword after making his hand comfortable. Seth sighed as it felt too good to hold his sword again. Kaiba looked away from Seth before Seth looked ahead of him. The Angel was coming near and Seth was ready to face them.

"Seto?" Seth asked.

"Go!" Kaiba commanded before Seth launched himself for the fight.

My Angel of Darkness – Seth...Yami's Best Friend

Yami felt the angel increase speed before Yami drew his sword out. A jet black blade with a golden handle. A ruby was encrusted into the sword's handle. Yellow letters were located on the blade of the sword. Yami got ready for the angel to attack them...which wasn't long.

A large figure came charging at Yami who brought up his sword to defend him. The swords collided with each other, sparks jumped off the swords before the attacking sword came to attack Yami again. Yami defended himself from the attacking sword before Yami smirked and pushed the other sword away. Yami went for a slash before he stopped. He knew the figure.

"Seth?" Yami asked confused.

"Yami?" The figure asked. The fighting stopped.

"Is it really you?"

"Yami, what are you doing here?" Seth asked Yami.

"Keeping Serenity safe...She did summon me."

"How?"

"Through a picture...I said I would enter another world through a picture." He smiled at Seth.

"You did keep true to your word then...you just feel stronger then you did last time I saw you." Seth commented back at Yami.

"Yeah...it isn't easy coming through a picture, I needed to train more."

"What's happening with your parents?"

"I left...they were fighting over me and I didn't like it."

"Seth, have you killed the Angel of Darkness yet?" Everyone turned to see Kaiba walking towards the small group. Seth looked back at Yami and smiled.

"No, I couldn't kill him." Seth said. Kaiba's eyes fell on Yami; shivers flew up his spine as the cold blue eyes glared at him. It was clear that Kaiba wasn't pleased with Yami's appearance in this world.

"He's just another angel of darken-" Kaiba started before Seth started laughing.

"He's not just any angel of Darkness...he's my friend and I don't kill friends on any form. Not even torture."

"I see you haven't changed a bit." Yami said before Seth helped him up on his feet.

"You've grown stronger since the last time I saw you. Who taught you?"

"I searched around library after library to find more information. I managed to find one which held the information I was looking for." Yami told Seth.

"Hey, we don't mean to sound rude or anything but...who is he?" Joey asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"You have company." Seth smiled.

"Serenity and Joey. Human friends. Serenity was the one that brought me into this world after she drew a picture. She had no idea that she drew me." Yami explains to Seth. Seth nodded in understanding before Serenity walked over to both the angels.

"You always did attract the best looking creatures...dragons, the best looking female angels and now the best looking female I've seen." Seth commented making Serenity blush slightly.

"You did say I had luck on my side." He chuckled slightly. Serenity and Joey couldn't help but be confused.

"Don't worry; back home...Yami was the luckiest angel." Seth told Serenity and Joey.

"Great, the mutt is here." Kaiba commented.

"Rich brat is here." Joey growled at Kaiba.

"Would both of you stop fighting whenever you see each other?" Serenity asked the two men. Both of the angels sniggered slightly seeing Serenity taking the role of babysitting for a little while.

My Angel of Darkness – Seth...Yami's Best Friend

"Yami, can you describe what your home looks like?" Serenity asked Yami as they walked in through the front door. They left Seth and Kaiba after a while and decided to return home to relax for a while. Yami looked at Serenity before he looked at Joey. He knew that he was going to probably explain what happened at his home sooner or later.

"My realm or my home?" Yami asked to clarify up some confusion forming in his mind.

"Your choice." She told the angel.

"Would rather just talk about the realm where I came from. I don't really have a home after what my parents have done." Yami confessed to Serenity.

"So what's the realm like?" She asked him as they walked into the living room. They all sat down on the sofa before Yami sighed.

"The realm of an Angel of Darkness is shrouded in shadows. The shadows don't mean any harm and are mainly used to protect the realm. The shadows are ruthless and won't hesitate to kill off any intruder. My kind often don't have pets but when we do have pets...you're familiar with the game Duel Monsters?" He asked the two people around him.

"We know the game; Yugi's the King of Games. He's best in Duel Monsters." Joey told Yami.

"You'll be aware that then there are cute monsters which some people collect instead of duel. We have scape goats as pets in my realm...along with other cute monsters such as Kuriboh, Red-eyes Black Dragon chicks which grow up and leave the angel realm and go to the realm of dragons, we visit there sometimes...only if our dragon wants us there. Baby Dragon is another pet that we can have, just like a Red-eyes black dragon chick, once it grows up it'll leave to go the realm of the dragons."

"Do you have a Time Wizard where you live?" Joey asked Yami.

"Not in my home but there is a place where we can go to summon Time Wizard to us. It's hard to do so but not impossible." A smile appeared on Yami's face at the thought when he was introduced to Time Wizard...it was an accident of course but it was worth it.

"What's Time Wizard like?" Serenity asked innocently.

"He's a riddle speaker."

"Riddle speaker?"

"He talks in riddles. Sometimes they are easily to decipher, other times...they only confuse me." Yami said with a small smile on his face.

"So, what are other angels like?" Joey asked as he lifted his feet up onto the small, oak table located in the room. Serenity gave Joey a disapproving look before she sighed.

"The other angels...I didn't meet many of them. Mainly because my parents wouldn't let me leave the house...always arguing and expected me to join in the fight most of the time. Sometimes it got a little too much so I ran. Found it hard to return home knowing that they will try and involve me with their fight too."

"What are your parents doing now?" Serenity asked.

"I don't know...probably divorced by now and probably wondering where I am." Yami admitted.

"Do you want to return?" Joey asked.

"Sometimes...but not recently. This world is still new so I want to explore a bit before...I even plan on making another move. If Seth's found me here...then other angels can as well. I wouldn't really want to fight off other angels...I'm not perfect when it comes to a sword."

"By the way you were moving before, you seemed able to wield a sword and do damage." Joey commented.

"Yeah, you were great with one." Serenity smiled.

"Seth had the clear advantage..."

"By the battle, you seemed to have the advantage." Joey interrupted Yami. Yami sighed.

"Seth's had training to use a sword...with my parents...I learnt off Seth."

"Come on, we should probably get something to eat. We should settle down for dinner before heading to sleep tonight." Serenity smiled and the other two nodded in agreement.

My Angel of Darkness – Seth...Yami's Best Friend

The night sky was painted deep blue, the moon shone in the night, stars twinkled during the night. The flickering of aeroplane lights travelling across the sky, the wind gently blew the tree leaves and other plants while garden lamps illuminated the gardens around. Yami looked over his shoulder to see Serenity before a small, soft smile appeared on his face. She looked like an angel in her sleep, Yami looked back outside wondering what Seth was doing at the moment, and he heard that Seto enjoyed working late...Was Seth working late too?

"This world...is better than home, but knowing humans, if they find something they don't understand...what will they do with me?" Yami asked himself quietly. There have been many times when people have experimented on something they didn't understand.

"Kuri." Yami turned around to see Kuriboh hopping up and down in the room.

"Come to join me?" Yami smiled.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Love it? Hate it? Want more?

Yami: Reviews are welcome, I don't bite.

Serenity: We don't bite.

FireCacodemon: Flame Darkmoon - I'm glad you enjoyed Joey's reaction to Yami.

Joey: I didn't...

Yami: You weren't supost to.

FireCacodemon: Nyx'sBlackRose - Thanks for the compliment for the chapter. Hope this chapter is just as good.

Serenity: Come on, let's go.

FireCacodemon: Okay, bye readers.


End file.
